


Blood and Tears

by malotofv



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Kara Danvers Revealed as Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena smashes bottle on Kara's head, supergirl reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malotofv/pseuds/malotofv
Summary: An attempt to a post-season 4 finale/second reveal where Lena actually smashes that bottle of white wine on Kara's head to confront her. lol.





	Blood and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, we all can't wait for the next reveal so, why not? I posted a prompt on Tumblr looking for a fanfic like this one but then, I can't wait so I did it myself. It contains one of those boring cliched happy endings. I know it doesn't make any sense but I just have to get this out of my system, so that my gay heart could finally move on and function properly until October.
> 
> And btw, there's nothing really gay about this fic. Just the usual canon Supergirl stuff, full of DRAMA, cry baby Lena and whatevah. Oh, wait, maybe there is? Not sure if it's gay enough to be even called gay. lol
> 
> And also, there's violence and potential triggers, so please be advised.

 

  
"Where've you been?" Kara asked after the cheers and greetings when Lena walked in.

"I didn't know what to bring, so I bought red and white." She raised the white wine for them to see, and the smile that her lips formed, almost felt so natural. Almost.

"Yes!" Kara exclaimed.

"Nice!" Alex added.

"Now that you're here, we can divide up and play Catchphrase." J'onn said.

"Yeah, J'onn is making us switch up the usual teams." Kara added.

Lena sets the wine down the dining table and walks to the couch with the bottle of white still in her hand, resting it over her shoulder like a baseball bat.

"My house, my rules." J'onn inferred.

"But you're with me, right?" Kara looks up at Lena's direction.

Then like a sudden flash of light, Lena swung the bottle downwards.

_SMASH!_

Shards of glass and sweet wine sprayed all over the room while everyone froze in shock. Along with Lena's itty-bitty boxes of emotions, the bottle shattered right on Kara's forehead like it was a light bulb hitting solid steel, and splitting her eyeglasses right down the middle. It slid down her cheeks, a half fell on her lap and the other, onto the floor with a soft crack.

"Always..." Lena said in a cold flat voice, now wearing the same face she wore when she pulled the trigger on her brother. "...Supergirl."

Kara was dumbfounded, face soaked in chardonnay and a cold shiver ran down her spine. How did she know? Her eyes and mouth flew open as she searched Lena's face for answers. Just like everyone else in the room that was filled with laughter a few seconds ago, but is now dead silent.

Lena looked around, meeting all their gazes with her cold light-green eyes, before blurting out in her casual Luthor voice: "You sick bunch of liars." Her face was blank but there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

"L-Lena, I-I can explain..." Kara slowly got up, both hands raised to her sides in a way that encourages Lena to calm down. She can see confusion and pain on her face, so deep that when their eyes locked again, she felt it. Her mouth went dry and there was a lump in her throat. Something heavy tried to move inside her chest but it failed. And whatever it is, it's starting to create a stabbing pain inside, down to her veins, sending it all throughout her entire body, while drops of liquid trickled down her face. White wine or tears, she didn't know. She can hear Lena's heart racing. She was scared, and so was her.

"Lex told me about you." Lena's voice cracked, answering the questions in their heads, softening their faces and filling the room full of worry. "All of you." She added. Her right hand was bleeding, still holding the neck of the bottle and what's left of it, the blood making her grip weak and slippery until it freed the last piece of bottle to the floor with a soft clink. The alcohol filled her wounds, making her flinch, while a drop of blood streamed down from a small cut on her cheek.

"Lena, you're hurt." Alex slowly stood up while the rest of them unable to move from their seats.

"Who wouldn't be?" Lena's pair of sad green eyes were sharp though filled with tears. She swallowed as she slowly pulled a gun from the back of her jeans with her left hand. She aimed at Kara as she slowly backed away. "Anyone who isn't bulletproof, can step outside." Although Lena's warning was firm, her hands weren't.

"Lena...please." Kara trembled as tears blurred her sight. She never felt so scared of a gun before, until now. But what truly scared her was the thought of Lena hating her. And it's happening right in front of her eyes.

"You lied to me! How could you?"

"Believe me, I wanted to tell you."

"Right in front of my face, for the last three years, over and over and over?!" Lena was breathing heavily, her chest about to burst.

Kara shook her head, the lump in her throat didn't allow her to say anything. She swallowed hard and tried to speak. "Everyone has a secret to keep for a reason!" She stressed on the last three words, begging for Lena to hear her out.

"Lex showed me. Right after I shot him twice with this." She doesn't know how she did it, but the way she said it made her feel nothing at all. "And Kaznia? L-Corp in lockdown with Mercy Graves? It all makes sense now. I was such a fool, wasn't I?"

"No, Lena." Kara got confused. She saw Lex died with his suit when it exploded in Shelley Island. She steps closer but Lena backs away.

"I trusted you and you used me to protect the people you love!"

"No! It's nothing like that!" Kara kept shaking her head as tears streamed down her face. She wilted a little, making her hands drop slightly. Searching for the right words to say was a fail.

"I thought you said we're on the same side?"

"We are! We've always been!"

"I betrayed...my own family, my own flesh and blood for...for all this?" She waved her bloody hand, trembling, towards the people gathered around the coffee table. The people she said she cared about.

_They've mocked you, humiliated you and betrayed you._

For years, she let them all in and treated them like family. Invested herself in how she thought a family was supposed to be. The people who, as it turns out, been betraying her all along. She can't deny it, how their betrayal felt way more painful than the ones who came before, not even the salty tears getting into her wounded cheek can compare, as she shook her head in disbelief.

"This is real, it was all real, Lena!"

 _Whatever Kara says could still be lies._ Lena thought. "I killed my own brother. I had to make sure he's gone for good, so I watched him bleed to death. What makes you think I won't do the same to you?" Lena uttered in gritted teeth, angry and disheartened.

Kara gasped as panic slowly creeps under her skin. _It wasn't supposed to be this way. This is all my fault. How did it come to this_? She asked herself. She knew all along that it would turn out into something like this but she did absolutely nothing to soften the blow. Breathing became more difficult as she felt her heart slowly breaking for Lena. "I-I don't think...I just...I-I know it." Kara stuttered.

"I'm a Luthor." Lena said plainly, as another teardrop falls.

"You are not your brother!" Kara knew in her heart, it was true.

"Kryptonite bullets?"

"I still believe in you."

 

The small bunch of people in the back held their breaths and didn't move an inch. It felt so unreal. It was such an intense moment to even believe that it was actually happening.

"J'onn?" Alex whispered calmly, her feet still pinned where she stood but her eyes was scanning the whole room. There must be something she could do, but what?

"No." J'onn whispers, sitting firmly on the couch. He already knew what she was about to ask. "This won't be easy, but Lena had to get through this. I believe in her too, so, we stay."

It wasn't a surprise when the rest nodded in unison. It was Lena, after all. They all knew what she's been through, everything she did and all her sacrifices. They knew she has every right to feel and act this way.

 

"Then go ahead and shoot me." Kara stood her ground in front of Lena's revolver. She took a deep breath to hide her trembling. She pursed her lips tight and held her head up high. "Let's get this over with."

Lena let out a short smirk but it was too obvious that she was trying hard.

_The joke's on you. It's always been on you._

Lex's words echoed inside her head. Her hand shook as her chest rose and fall quickly, taking in deep, short breaths. And then her head started spinning.

_You're left with no one. And nothing!_

Her grip on the gun felt numb and she did it, without even noticing. She pulled the trigger. Once, twice, three times...she wasn't even aware where she was aiming. Although tears blurred her vision, she knew she was looking past Kara's deep blue eyes that were staring right back at her. She was too numb, too deaf to even hear the gunshots. The next thing she knew, the gun was just clicking as the bullets ran out.

Kara just stood there still and didn't even stopped the bullets with her hands. Instead, she used her body to meet them. All, which weren't really made of kryptonite. Her gaze was locked on Lena's, her eyebrows were arched in a certain way that she knew exactly what it meant.

"Save me." Lena mumbled before her knees buckled and gave in, as the gun slipped from her hand.

Kara swooped in to catch Lena in time, before her knee hits the floor littered with broken glass. "Alex!" She called out to her sister.

"I'm on it!" Alex dashed to get the first aid kit.

Lena bawled in Kara's arms like a child. "I'm tired of it! Make it stop, please!" She begged Kara to make the pain go away.

"I'm so sorry." Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, tightly but gentle enough to make her feel her bare presence. "But I'm right here." She whispered in Lena's ears.

If only she could take all Lena's pain and make it her own, she would have done it a long time ago. But all she could do right now is to be here, listen and cry with her best friend and make it so her breathing becomes in sync with hers.

"And I'm not going anywhere. I promise." They stood there with Kara carrying all Lena's weight. She didn't mind because it was absolutely nothing compared to the weight of the world on Lena's shoulders.

Lena sobbed in Kara's chest. Pushing away every single thought in her head was exhausting. She fought them again and again, but they all fought harder. Right now, she just wanted to have some peace and quiet, almost not believing how safe she feels in Kara's strong arms.

"Everything's gonna be okay. Even if you hate me, I'm still gonna be here. We're all here with you."

Kara's words felt soothing for once. Lena's sobbing faded as she realised, she doesn't have to fight anymore. Her thoughts came flooding in and she just let it. The lies, the secrets, the judging and betrayal. But what stood out were memories of Kara or Supergirl being there for her like a true friend, both of them taking turns in saving and protecting each other, making life as easy and as normal as could be. Her, and Kara, and Alex...and all of them. Lena placed a tab on that thought as a reminder. And she remembered, as Kara's embrace tighten around her, that the safest place in the world for her is right here inside these walls. With these people. Inside these arms. How could she ever hate them?

"Found it!" Alex called.

Brainy, Nia, Kelly and J'onn stood up together and moved the furnitures quickly and quietly in what seemed like a well-rehearsed way of making a comfortable space to settle in. Kara carried Lena over and sat her down gently on the couch. She felt Lena's grip on her arm, asking not to let her go.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Kara reassured her. She sat on the couch, an arm still wrapped around Lena, who's face stayed buried in her chest. She's still sobbing and maybe she also feels embarrassed to look them in the eye.

Alex did her thing, tending on Lena's wounds as fast as she could. "This'll hurt a bit." She said with warning. A couple of splinters had to be removed to clean her wounds.

Lena let out a soft moan of pain when antiseptic was poured over her wounds. "Is everyone okay?" She whispered in between sobs.

She felt gentle squeezes on her shoulders, a small wave of apologies, _"we're okay", "we got you, Lena"_ and _"we love you"_. It made her smile underneath the messy hair covering her face.

"You feeling better?" It was Brainy who asked.

"I..." It took Lena a while to give an answer. "...guess I am now." She muttered as she sniffed.

"Lift your head. We want to see that smile." J'onn said.

There was a soft cheer of _yays_ and _yes's_.

Lena took a deep breath before lifting her head, and another round of yays came on. She was smiling, indeed. "I'm so sorry, for the way I..."

"That's okay." Kara swept the hair off Lena's face and tucked it behind her ear. She took her best friend's hand in hers, with eyes still worried.

"Lena, we understand. You're only human. That's normal." Kelly stated.

"It happens to aliens too, you know?" Alex inferred as she finished up tending to the cut on Lena's cheek.

"Yes, it does. My little boxes opened once and it wasn't that uhh...desirable." Brainy suddenly said.

"Told yah, little boxes doesn't sound healthy." Nia said with a smile while handing Lena a glass of water.

"Thank you." Lena smiled weakly, taking the glass and a sip from it. "I...didn't know what I did to deserve this family." Lena said while shaking her head.

"I promised to always protect you, and all these years, you've always done the same for me. For us, this city...you saved this country more than once and the whole planet owes you a debt that can never be repaid." Kara started.

"You followed your heart. You have a good one right there and it lead you to us." J'onn said softly.

"We're here with you." Brainy added and the rest nodded to agree.

"Yup! We got your back." Alex gave her arm a squeeze.

"Always." Kara finishes with her sunny smile. "And you know it."

"Always." Lena smiled but she can't help her tears from falling again. The warmth of love surrounding her is just too overwhelming. It was like one of those scenes that she used to daydream about when she was younger, when everything she does has to be perfect and from the time when she felt like she will never be enough to become a Luthor.

She met these people only three years ago. Some of them aren't even her own kind, none of her own blood but something stronger bonds them together. Physically, she felt drained. But her her spirit never felt more powerful and brave until now. Lex was wrong. He would never understand because she has something he never had, or can't ever destroy. She got everything she needed and she is not alone. And she knew, from this day, she won't ever be.

 

The night became longer as expected. James came in really late but game night was still on and became more intense than ever. Brainy and Nia kept winning, Kelly, Kara and Jonn kept laughing on Alex and Lena's frustrations as the latter kept banging her injured hand on the table so hard that her bandages had to be changed again. They all laughed and ate, played and drank and talked some more as if something beautiful happened. Well, something beautiful did happen. They said their goodbyes and parted ways in pairs, except for James. Brainy took Nia home, and Alex took care of Kelly, while Kara decided to give Lena a ride home. It was almost morning.

 

The early breeze above National City was cold and Lena was wrapped inside the red cape like a burrito in Supergirl's arms to keep her warm.

"I never liked flying." Lena confessed.

"Said the woman who designed a self-flying jet."

Their soft chuckles filled the sky and Kara decided to take Lena on a quick stroll around the city.

"It's a nice view from here, isn't it?" Supergirl beamed.

"Yeah, I can see my apartment from here."

"Lillian said you'd hate me if you find out." The Kryptonian suddenly asked out of nowhere.

Lena didn't answer.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up."

"She's right. And maybe I still do, in a way." Lena said casually without meeting her gaze.

Supergirl fell silent and gulped. She felt a pinch in her heart, knowing that she doesn't deserve any kind of comforting from Lena right now.

"But like you said, we all keep secrets for a reason. That, I understand."

"I don't want your life in danger, Lena. I can't bear the thought of my enemies using you to get to me." It was the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"But you keep saving the day, anyways." Lena replied.

"Well, I guess it was something...inevitable. It's not...easy. Even Alex had to be mind wiped once to protect my identity."

"Mind wiped?" Lena turned her head to face the blonde, surprised as if she had no idea what it means.

"Yeah, her memories about me being Supergirl were erased, but she remembers everything about me now."

They were already hovering above Lena's apartment building, but they stayed beyond the clouds to watch the sun rise from the city skyline.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Lena said in awe. She paused to feast her eyes on thin lines of the pink to purple-blue daybreak from the horizon. "You knew they weren't kryptonite bullets, didn't you?" She suddenly asked while she watched the sun slowly peek from the buildings in the distance.

"Your bullets were also lined with lead, so..."

 _That was true, and the gun was also lined with lead._ Lena thought. She didn't bother to look at her friend and blinked on the rising sun instead. But even so, Kara still stood her ground and Lena knew, that truly, it was all real after all. "I'm sorry."

"Gotta admit, you...really scared the hell out of me." Kara confessed.

"I know." Lena took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising! I was the one who kept you in the dark." Kara felt a little annoyed but smiled anyway, at the fact of how a softie Lena really is. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that again. You were scared too. Look, if you hate me, I get it. It's not something you can forgive or forget so easily. And I'm really sorry that you had to find out that way. I never meant to make you feel betrayed. Ever. You can hate me all you want, I deserve it, I know. But I'm afraid it won't change anything between us, Lena. I will always be your friend."

Lena didn't know what to say so she just nodded in response. It was one of those things that she finds so hard to believe sometimes, how she's friends with someone like Kara. Someone who wouldn't hesitate to stand up alone for her sake, someone who keeps giving her chances and someone who has unwavering faith in her. She's always been there, as her friend and as her hero. Kara was literally too good to be true.

"But I can forgive you." Lena suddenly blurted out as she gazed deeply in those blue eyes for Kara to see her sincerity. "Maybe not yet, but I know I can. I haven't said this enough, but...thank you, for always being there for me. Your friendship means the world to me, Kara."

It was like music in her ears, or how the birds sing in the mornings. Kara smiled, closed her eyes and let it linger for a moment. And when she opened them, she planted a soft kiss right above Lena's eyebrow. "Likewise."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it. I realized that being on a rampage isn't really a Luthor thing to do, so...I made it a little more Luthor-y. Or maybe a little Lena-ish. idk. And sorry, I almost forgot about James.
> 
>  How was it?


End file.
